RENT of Ages
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: Full Summary Inside
1. Part 1

Disclaimer – I own nothing of RENT or Rock of Ages. Both belong to their respected owners. I can say that I own the original characters of Katie-Rose Davis, Jovi Michael Boley and the plot. 'Nuff said.

A/N: Recently saw Rock of Ages when it toured and LOVED IT! In fact, I loved it so much, that I decided to write a crossover of RoA and RENT. WILL UPDATE MY CHAPTER STORIES – JUST HAVING SOME WRITER'S BLOCK!

Summary: AU: Two-shot. Takes place in 2011. Roger and Mimi decide to visit Roger's younger brother, Drew and his family for Christmas. Mimi and Sherrie also find out something about each other that they're afraid to tell their husbands and children. Rated T because I'm paranoid.

Genre: General/None

Rating: T

* * *

><p>PART ONE<p>

_Four years ago_

Drew Boley assisted his wife, Sherrie, with the birth of their first child. After being in labor for twenty-four hours, Sherrie delivered a healthy baby boy that the couple named Jovi Michael. Jovi for Jon Bon Jovi and Michael for Poison singer Bret Michaels.

A week earlier, Drew's big brother, Roger and his wife, Mimi, gave birth to a daughter that they named Katie-Rose. Drew and Roger were actually half-brothers who shared the same passion for music and sang their children the same lullaby every night before the babies went down for the night.

_Present day_

"I can't believe that I'm meeting your brother!" Sherrie told Drew as she woke up Jovi from his nap and fed him.

"He's actually my half-brother and he's pretty awesome." Drew praised. He had looked up to Roger as a kid and continued to admire him. They had the same mom, Tatiana, but had different fathers – Roger's father was named David and Drew's was Steven.

"What's his wife like?" Sherrie inquired.

"She's a ballet teacher and is taking a couple of nursing classes." Drew answered. "They also have a daughter that's Jovi's age named Katie-Rose, well, she was born a week before Jovi was."

The two of them cleaned the house to prepare for Roger, Mimi and Katie-Rose's arrival.

Meanwhile, in New York, Roger and Mimi were hurrying to get to the airport so they wouldn't miss their flight to Arizona. Katie-Rose was playing with her Make-A-Mouse while her parents ran around her.

"Katie-Rose, sweetie, let's go." Roger told his daughter. She nodded and stood up, bringing her Make-A-Mouse with her.

"I bwing Mr. Mouse?" she asked, indicating to her toy. Roger nodded and picked up his daughter. She went across the hall to the bathroom and used it before they left.

The three of them were now on the plane, anxiously waiting to depart. They had been sitting on the runway for half an hour and Roger wished that they would hurry. He had a fear of flying, so he sang a couple songs to keep from being nervous. The seat order was Roger, Mimi and Katie-Rose next to the window.

"Momma, who them?" Katie-Rose asked, looking at the baggage handlers.

"They're baggage handlers, sweetie. They make sure that nothing harmful is in people's baggage." Mimi explained, squeezing Roger's leg.

Within minutes, they were off. When the flight attendant announced that they could turn on electronics, Roger helped Katie-Rose set up her portable DVD player and watched a princess movie with her. Mimi put in her earphones and listened to music.

When the beverage cart came, Roger and Katie-Rose shared an orange juice while Mimi had water.

Before the three of them knew it, they arrived in Arizona in the Glendale National Airport. Roger saw a blond-haired woman jumping up and down, holding a sign that said 'Welcome Davis Family' in red and green letters.

"You must be Sherrie. Drew will not shut up about you." Roger teased as he hugged his sister-in-law. She laughed and hugged him back before embracing Mimi and Katie-Rose.

"Drew and Jovi are at home, waiting for you." Sherrie said as they walked to baggage claim.

"Is that what you named the little guy? Jovi?" Mimi asked as she saw Katie-Rose's princess suitcase make its way down the baggage carousel. Behind it, was the forest green suitcase that Mimi and Roger were sharing. Sherrie and Roger grabbed the suitcases as Mimi picked up Katie-Rose and followed the two of them to get a taxi.

Glendale was beautiful this time of year – there wasn't an inch of snow, whereas in New York, there was snow everywhere the eye could see.

"So, how are your jobs going?" Sherrie asked as they climbed into the cab. Mimi, Roger and Katie-Rose slid in the back while Sherrie sat in the front. The adults talked while Katie-Rose slept.

They reached the Boley house fifteen minutes later. The house was a tan two-story house. It had white shutters, a small flower garden in the front and a small front yard. There were four cacti on either side of the narrow driveway. There was a mailbox on the left-hand side of the driveway that had 'Boley Residence' etched in black on the side.

"What a lovely home." Mimi said as she woke up Katie-Rose and carried her inside. Sherrie and Roger got the bags and Sherrie paid the cabdriver. He backed out of the driveway as Sherrie led Roger, Mimi and Katie-Rose inside.

"Drew? Jovi? I have some people here that want to say hi." Sherrie called as she removed her shoes. Roger and Mimi did the same. Mimi set Katie-Rose on the ground so she could remove her shoes. Katie-Rose clung to Mimi's neck like a baby koala.

"Hey everyone! Come on in!" Drew told Roger, Mimi and Katie-Rose. Drew hugged Roger, kissed Mimi and smiled at Katie-Rose. She turned her face away from him and buried it in Mimi's shoulder.

"She's really tired, so it's not you." Mimi told Drew.

"It's all right." Drew told her. "The three of you are sharing a room – is that okay?"

"That's fine." Roger spoke up, smiling when Jovi came waddling into the living room, wearing nothing but a pair of pants. "Hey little man."

"Hi." Jovi responded, tottling after his father. He had Drew's shoulder-length brown hair and Sherrie's green eyes.

"I have someone for you to meet when she wakes up from her nap." Mimi told Jovi as she sat at the kitchen table, sipping red wine. Roger and Drew were having a guitar jam in the garage. Sherrie and Mimi were in the kitchen, catching up. Jovi was playing with blocks nearby. Katie-Rose was fast asleep on the couch.

"When the boys are finished with their jam session, I'll show you around." Sherrie told Mimi.

"Okay." Mimi said, taking a sip of her wine.

"So, how are things in New York?" Drew asked after the boys finished jamming out.

"Pretty good. I've been working at a couple different bars and working at a music school. Mimi's been taking some ballet classes and some nursing classes." Roger told his brother.

"What do you do with Katie-Rose while you and Mimi work?" Drew wanted to know.

"My best friend, his wife and family live next door to us, so she usually goes over there for the day." Roger answered, opening the door to the garage and entered the house, Drew right behind him.

"So, are we ready to start the tour of the house?" Drew asked, clapping his hands together. Roger and Mimi nodded as Mimi picked up Katie-Rose. Sherrie picked up Jovi and together, she and Drew led the way.

On the main level, there was a kitchen, den, living room/dining room, master bedroom, ½ bathroom and Jovi's bedroom. On the second floor, there were two bedroom, two full bathrooms and an open area with different guitars of every size and color on display.

"My pride and joy – other than Jovi." Drew told the Davis'. Roger and Drew talked about the guitars while Sherrie and Jovi got Mimi and Katie-Rose settled in their bedroom.

While Rose and Jovi rested, Mimi and Sherrie took the suitcases upstairs.

"You look really familiar – did you work at the Venus Strip Club on the Sunset Strip in 1987?" Sherrie asked Mimi.

"Yeah – I started there before I worked at the Cat Scratch. Why do you ask?" Mimi inquired.

"Because there was a girl that worked there – her name was Crystal – and she looked exactly like you." Sherrie told Mimi.

"Was your stage name Misty?" Mimi asked Sherrie. Sherrie nodded, blushing slightly. "Stage names aren't anything to be ashamed of."

The guys finished upstairs and the four of them were sitting around the kitchen counter, talking about dinner options. Since Roger and Mimi weren't very hungry, there was the option of ordering a pizza.

"We could also make sandwiches." Sherrie suggested.

A few minutes later, sandwiches were made and everyone was sitting in front of the TV, watching a show that Sherrie and Drew liked – American Icon.

"Whoa – that guy made my eardrums bleed." Drew said as a shaggy-haired boy exited the stage.

"Mine, too." Roger piped up, stuffing his sandwich into his mouth. Mimi rolled her eyes and listened for Katie-Rose on the monitor. Both she and Jovi were down for the night, but sometimes Katie-Rose awoke during the night if she didn't know where she was.

Surprisingly, Katie-Rose slept through the night, which Mimi and Roger were happy about. Drew and Roger planned on taking Jovi and Katie-Rose to the park while Sherrie and Mimi went into town for supplies for dinner that night. Also, Mimi wanted to get some shopping done – she just had a few gifts to buy. Sherrie would go with her, just in case Mimi wanted to get something for Drew.

"Katie-Rose, sweetie, keep away from the swings, okay?" Drew called out to Katie-Rose as she walked in front of some older kids who were swinging. Roger was pushing Jovi in a baby swing, but Katie-Rose had wanted to swing on a big kid swing. Unfortunately, they were all full and Katie-Rose didn't want to wait.

"OW! DADDY!" Katie-Rose cried as a big kid accidently kicked her to the ground. Roger stopped pushing Jovi and tended to Katie-Rose. She had woodchips in her hair and a scrape on her hand, but other than that, she was fine.

"Sorry." The kid that knocked Katie-Rose down apologized. Roger thanked him as he picked up Katie-Rose.

"Is she okay?" Drew asked as Roger carried Katie-Rose over. Roger nodded and squatted down in front of Katie-Rose so that he could examine her more thoroughly.

"I wanna go home." Katie-Rose wailed. Roger nodded and picked her up, holding her close. Drew got Jovi out of his swing and led the way back to the house.

Roger got some ice for Katie-Rose's hand, since it was starting to swell a little bit. Katie-Rose cried as Roger tended to her. Drew tried to help as well – he played song after song on his guitar. Jovi clapped his hands as Drew sang.

"It's not helping, sorry." Roger apologized to Drew.

"It's okay. I'm gonna get Jovi something to eat. Does Katie-Rose want anything?" Drew asked.

"Sweetie, do you want some lunch?" Roger asked, removing the ice pack from Katie-Rose's hand. Katie-Rose nodded her head as Roger dried her tears.

"What would you like, Katie-Rose? We have peanut butter, carrots, apples, turkey, peas – any of those things sound good?" Drew inquired.

"Carrots, turkey and peas, pwease." Katie-Rose answered. Drew kissed the top of her head and imitated Swedish Chef from the Muppets, which made Katie-Rose smile a little. Roger shook his head and took pictures of Drew making lunch for the kids.

As the kids ate lunch, Roger put in a movie that Katie-Rose had brought. Jovi watched the movie and didn't eat his food, whereas Katie-Rose ate all her food while watching the movie.

The girls arrived home just as Roger and Drew put the kids down for a nap and were cleaning up the kitchen.

"How did it go? You girls were gone an awfully long time." Roger noted.

"In case you didn't notice, we have p-r-e-s-e-n-t-s for the kids." Sherrie told Roger and Drew.

"Why did you spell out presents?" Drew asked as he got leftovers out for the adults.

"I didn't know if the kids were still awake or not." Sherrie said, placing four plastic bags on the counter, while Mimi put the other four on the counter as well.

"They've been asleep for about five minutes now." Roger said, helping unpack things and Drew put things away.

The following day, the couples decided to take the kids to see Santa at the local mall. Drew and Roger did some last minute shopping while Sherrie, Mimi and the kids waited in line to see him. There were six kids ahead of them and none of them looked happy to be waiting.

Drew and Roger arrived back at Santa when Katie-Rose and Jovi were the third ones in line. Katie-Rose kept shooting nervous looks at Mimi while Jovi rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Okay, who's ready to see Santa?" a woman dressed as an elf asked Katie-Rose. She looked at Mimi as the elf-woman took Katie-Rose's hand and led her to see Santa.

"Ho, ho, ho. What's your name little girl?" Santa asked as Katie-Rose was placed on his lap.

"Katie-Rose." She told him.

"That's a pretty name. Now, Katie-Rose, what would you like me to bring you on Christmas Eve?" Santa questioned.

"A stuffed pony, a tea set, a new dolly and a Pretty Pony toy." Katie-Rose told Santa.

"I will have my elves work on your toys. Would you like a candy cane?" Santa asked. Katie-Rose nodded and grabbed a candy cane out of the basket near Santa's feet and ran down the ramp and into Mimi's arms.

They were now on their way to a special place in the mall – Make-A-Moose. Katie-Rose had only been to Make-A-Mouse, but she had never been to Make-A-Moose.

Within minutes, she had her moose made – she had dressed the moose in a zebra-print dress with a pink bow around the waist. On the moose's feet, she had put on a pair of saddle shoes.

Mimi was helping Katie-Rose register her moose when Jovi came over, carrying his moose. Jovi's moose was dressed in a dark blue T-shirt with an outline of a dinosaur on it in green, jeans and black tennis shoes.

The two families exited the mall with two happy four-year-olds.


	2. Part 2

PART TWO

The following day was Christmas Eve and Drew was out trying to find the perfect Santa Claus outfit. He would wear it that night to surprise the kids. He had gotten the okay from Roger and Mimi to dress up as Santa, knowing how much it would be a surprise for the kids.

Jovi and Katie-Rose were eating dinner with Sherrie, Mimi and Roger when there was a knock on the door. The three of them were in on Drew dressing up as Santa and didn't want to spoil it for the kids.

"I'll get it!" Roger announced, jumping up and rushed to the front door. Standing in the doorway was Santa.

"Ho, ho, ho – I'm here to see Jovi and Katie-Rose." Santa said in a deep voice.

"They're right in here. How've you been, Santa?" Roger asked, leading Drew into the room where Katie-Rose and Jovi were.

"I've been busy getting ready to go on my rounds tonight." Drew told Roger. At that point, both Jovi and Katie-Rose looked up from their dinners. Mimi turned off the movie the kids were watching while Sherrie took pictures. She then joined Sherrie and Roger in taking pictures, watching the kids marvel at Santa.

Santa read them The Night Before Christmas before giving them presents – Jovi got a toy guitar and Katie-Rose got a doll that she had wanted.

After taking some more pictures with Santa, he left and told the kids to behave themselves. They promised and watched Santa leave. Sherrie took the kids upstairs so that they wouldn't know it was Drew who had dressed up as Santa.

Once Drew had exited the house and re-entered through the garage, that's when Sherrie took the kids back downstairs.

"Daddy! Uncle Drew! Santa came!" the kids told Drew, holding their new presents in front of him.

"Santa was good to you two this year, huh?" Drew asked, admiring the kids' presents.

Roger, Mimi and Sherrie put the kids to bed while Drew checked on dinner. They didn't go to the Christmas Eve service at the church because time had gotten away from them.

The following day, Drew and Roger's mother, Tatiana, would be coming for Christmas. She hadn't met her grandchildren and Roger was sure that the three of them would get along.

"Rog, have you seen Katie-Rose's new doll? She wants to sleep with it." Mimi told Roger. Roger nodded and handed Katie-Rose's doll to Mimi, who took it back upstairs.

* * *

><p>Roger and Drew were having a jam session when they saw a car pull into the driveway. They knew it was their mother, Tatiana. Tatiana was in her late 60s, had auburn hair and had brown eyes. She stood at 5'7 and today, was wearing an expensive-looking light blue three-piece suit with matching shoes and jewelry.<p>

"Wow – mom hasn't changed a bit, has she?" Roger asked, putting his guitar back on its stand. The two of them walked towards their mother, not knowing what to expect.

"Hello my boys." Tatiana greeted her sons, hugging each of them. Tatiana turned back to the car and the boys saw a man about their mother's age carrying six bags – three in each hand.

"Mother, you don't have to let Henry carry those." Drew said, rushing to help Henry – their mother's latest boyfriend. Both Roger and Drew's fathers had died four years ago, so their mother was back in the dating game. She had been dating for about a year and a half.

"Oh, it's all right, boys." Henry told the guys as Roger got the door for his mother and Henry. Jovi, Sherrie, Katie-Rose and Mimi were in the kitchen, having something to eat.

Sherrie got up from her spot at the table and hugged Henry, taking the presents from him. Henry looked up and saw Mimi, Jovi and Katie-Rose at the table.

"Sherrie, you never told me that your sister was as pretty as you are." Henry teased.

"Henry, she's not my sister – she's Roger's wife and that's their daughter, Katie-Rose." Sherrie reminded Henry. Mimi hugged Henry as Katie-Rose and Jovi inspected the bags that they had brought.

"Children, those aren't for you." Sherrie told the children, scooting them away from the bags.

"Two bags are for them, one is for Mimi, one is for Roger, one is for Drew and one is for Sherrie." Henry told Sherrie. Just then, Tatiana entered and sneered at Sherrie.

"Hello, Tatiana." Sherrie greeted her mother-in-law, whom she despised.

"Where are my wonderful grandchildren?" Tatiana inquired.

"They're finishing their lunch, then they'll come over to see you." Mimi told Tatiana, cleaning up the mess in the kitchen.

The children had finished their lunch and everyone was gathered in the living room to open presents. Katie-Rose was opening her present from Tatiana and was taking her time opening the present. Jovi came over and tore the paper off the package, which made Katie-Rose scream. She reached over and hit him on the arm.

"Katie-Rose, we do not hit. Tell Jovi you're sorry." Roger told his daughter. She refused. Roger took the package out of Katie-Rose's arms and took her upstairs. The others could hear Katie-Rose's screams all the way downstairs.

"I'm sorry that she hit Jovi. Is he okay?" Mimi asked. Sherrie nodded and kissed the top of Jovi's head.

The others were talking when Roger brought an angry-looking Katie-Rose back downstairs. He placed Katie-Rose in a corner and had her stay there.

"Nobody look at her – she's in big trouble." Roger told the others, some anger in his voice.

"Rog, what happened?" Mimi asked. Mimi didn't believe in punishment, whereas Roger did.

"She poked me in the eye while we were upstairs and I took away her Make-A-Mouse and Make-A-Moose." Roger told Mimi. Mimi took hold of Roger's sleeve and dragged him out of the room.

"What are you teaching her by taking away her toys?" Mimi asked.

"I'm teaching her a lesson."

"All she has to do is apologize and everything will be okay. Speaking of Katie-Rose, where is she?"

"In the other room, sitting in the corner. I told her not to move, otherwise she would lose her stuffed animals."

Mimi glared at her husband and went to tend to her daughter, who was crying.

"Honey, it's okay. All you have to do is apologize to Jovi then you can have some Christmas fun." Mimi told her daughter, getting to her level and hugged her. Katie-Rose cried into Mimi's blouse. Mimi carried Katie-Rose to a quiet room and held her. "Shh, baby, it's okay."

"Why daddy no love me?" Katie-Rose asked through her tears.

"He does love you, sweetheart – he has a different way of showing it." Mimi told her daughter. "I think Santa brought you some amazing toys, but to enjoy them, you need to say you're sorry to Jovi."

Katie-Rose calmed down and followed her mother out of the room.

"Mommy, am I still in trouble?" Katie-Rose asked.

"Only if you don't apologize to Jovi." Mimi told her daughter. Katie-Rose nodded and walked over to Jovi.

"Jovi, I sorry that I hit you." Katie-Rose apologized.

"It okay. Wanna pway later?" Jovi asked. Katie-Rose nodded and hugged her cousin.

Later, the kids were playing, watched over lovingly by Roger and Drew. Henry and Tatiana had left twenty minutes ago and both girls were in the bathrooms, puking their guts out.

The following day, Roger, Mimi and Katie-Rose left the Boley residence, thankful for their stay.

* * *

><p><em>Nine months later<em>

Mimi and Sherrie went into labor at the same time, but at different hospitals – Mimi was at New York General and Sherrie was at Glendale Hospital.

At 8:00 pm, Mimi gave one final push and welcomed a little boy into the world. She and Roger named him Andrew Michael Davis. Andrew was 7 lbs, 12 ounces and was 14.5 inches long.

At 10:00 pm, Sherrie gave one final push and welcomed a little girl into the world. She and Drew named her Melissa Kate Boley. Melissa was 8 lbs, 11 ounces and was 13 inches long.

"How does it feel to be a dad, again?" Roger asked Drew as Mimi and Andrew slept. They had named their new son after Roger's brother.

"I love it. What did Mimi have?"

"A boy – we named him after you."

"Really? Sherrie had a girl and we named her after Mimi."

"How's Sherrie doing?"

"She's doing well – she and Melissa are sleeping."

"I thought you said you named your daughter after Mimi."

"We did – I went online and did some research on Sherrie's family tree. Turns out that she and Mimi – aka Melissa – are sisters, just like us, they have the same mom, but different dads."

"I never knew that Mimi had a sister."

"I never knew that Sherrie had a sister."

"Funny how life works, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." Drew agreed. "Wonder why the girls didn't tell us?"

"I have no idea, but I'm kind of glad they didn't."

"Why?"

"I liked finding out this way."

Even though he couldn't see him, Drew knew that Roger was smiling.

The brothers ended up talking for a little while longer before tending to their new babies and wives.

"I don't know how this could get any more perfect." Roger told his wife, looking down at the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Me, either." Mimi agreed, resting her head on Roger's shoulder. Roger looked over at Katie-Rose, who was asleep nearby on a comfy armchair. Roger took off his jacket and placed it over Katie-Rose's shoulders. He kissed the top of her head and climbed in next to Mimi, holding her in his arms.

The next morning, Roger decided to confront Mimi about her secret. He waited until she was finished with the kids so he could have her full attention.

"Hey, Meems – can I talk to you about something?" Roger started.

"Of course, sweetie. You know you can talk to me about anything."

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Sherrie were half-sisters?"

"I thought that would put you and Drew in an awkward position."

"Why do you say that?"

"You've known him your whole life, whereas Sherrie and I just met over Christmas. We didn't grow up together – she stayed with her dad and our mom, while my dad raised me. We met briefly at the Venus Club on the Sunset Strip in Los Angeles.

I quit the Venus Club shortly after Sherrie did and moved to New York where I started working at the Cat Scratch Club. I was sixteen at the time and trying to support myself. That's when I got hooked on drugs and got HIV. A year later, I met Benny and we dated for a while before he met Alison. Shortly after that, I met you. Sure, we had our ups and downs, but we were always there for each other. I got clean and stopped working at the Cat Scratch. I turned my life around and I'm sure glad I did.

We eventually got married and had these two wonderful children." Mimi said, tears streaming down her cheeks. Roger felt his stomach drop as he held Mimi to him, letting her cry. He didn't expect to hear her whole life story – just why she didn't tell him why she and Sherrie were related.

They received some good news – the family could go home that day. Mimi and Roger decided that Katie-Rose was old enough to have an HIV test. The nurse smiled and ordered a test for Katie-Rose.

Roger held Katie-Rose on his lap while the nurse administered the needle and gently pulled it out of her arm two seconds later. She put a band-aid with Minnie Mouse on Katie-Rose's arm and told her what a good girl she was. Andrew wouldn't get one until he was Katie-Rose's age.

"I'll mail you the results." The nurse told Roger. He nodded and kissed the top of Katie-Rose's head.

Two weeks later, Katie-Rose was playing in the living room, Mimi was putting Andrew down for a nap and Roger was returning from work when the mail truck came. Roger broke into a run just as the mail truck moved down the street. He looked through the mail and saw an envelope addressed to him. The return label was from the hospital. He walked up the sidewalk, opening the envelope as he walked.

_Dear Mr. Davis,_

_I am pleased to inform you that your daughter, Katie-Rose Davis, does not have HIV. However, I would like her to come in again when she's eight to check again._

_Sincerely,_

_Nurse Abby_

Roger cried as he read the letter again and again.

"What's wrong, daddy?" Katie-Rose inquired as Roger sat in his favorite chair, bawling his eyes out. Mimi exited the nursery at that point and rushed over to Roger.

"Honey, does she have it or not?" Mimi asked, not realizing that Katie-Rose was in the room.

"No, she doesn't." Roger choked out. Mimi sat on Roger's lap, joining him in crying.

"Mommy, daddy, why you cryin'?" Katie-Rose questioned, looking up from her playing. Roger and Mimi dried their tears and turned their full attention to their oldest.

"Honey, your mommy and I have a disease called HIV. It stands for Human Immunodeficiency Virus. It means if mommy or I get sick, our bodies can't fight off the virus. We're crying because you don't have the virus. We're going to wait until your brother is older to see if he has it. We're also going to retest you when you're eight to see if you have it." Roger explained in terms that his daughter would understand.

"Why do I need to be tested again? Did I fail?"

"No, sweetheart, you didn't fail. Sometimes tests change and they want to be sure you're okay." Mimi piped up. Mimi gave her daughter a squeeze, not wanting to let her go.

_Four years later_

Mimi and the newest edition to the Davis family – another little boy that the family named James Henry – were sitting in the waiting room – while Roger, Katie-Rose and Andrew were in the doctor's office. Katie-Rose was getting retested for HIV and Andrew was getting tested for the first time for HIV.

"Hey there stranger." Sherrie's voice greeted Mimi's ears. Mimi smiled and carefully stood up, hugging her half-sister around the neck. Sherrie looked at the bundle in Mimi's arms.

"This is our newest edition – James Henry." Mimi told Sherrie just as Drew entered with Jovi and Melissa. In his left hand, he carried a baby carrier.

"We also have a new edition – another little girl that we named Helena-Tatiana." Drew spoke up. Mimi looked over in the baby carrier – there was a bundle wrapped in pink fast asleep.

"She's precious." Mimi whispered, looking at the sleeping baby. She then turned her attention to Sherrie and Drew. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We sold our house and moved here. We actually bought a house in your neighborhood." Drew told Mimi. "Where are Roger and the kids?"

"Katie-Rose is getting re-tested for HIV and Andrew is getting tested. I decided to stay with James while Roger went with the others." Mimi explained. Just then, her AZT pager went off and she excused herself to take her AZT while Drew and Sherrie watched James.

When Mimi returned, Roger and the older kids exited the doctor's office. Roger smiled and embraced Sherrie and Drew before looking at his nieces and nephew.

"She's negative and so's Andrew." Roger told Mimi. He then turned to Drew and Sherrie. "What are the chances of us meeting at a doctor's office?" he teased.

"We just moved here and Jovi got a sliver. We're here to get it out." Drew told Roger.

"You don't have tweezers?" Roger inquired. Drew shook his head as a nurse brought Jovi and Sherrie back out to the waiting room.

"How you feeling little man?" Drew asked Jovi.

"Okay, daddy." Jovi answered. Drew ruffled Jovi's hair and took Sherrie's hand in his. She squeezed his hand back and looked over her shoulder to Mimi and Roger's family.

"Are you guys coming?" Sherrie asked.

"Yeah, we're coming." Roger said, slipping an arm around Mimi's waist and urged her forward, keeping an eye on the kids.

The two families headed out of the doctor's office and to their respectable cars, talking to their kids about where they were going.

Half an hour later, the two cars pulled in front of the Hogshead Theater. Mimi got out first while Roger finished listening to the current song that was on the radio. He then shut off the ignition and went to assist Mimi with the kids.

Once the two families were together, they entered the theater and purchased tickets for that afternoon's performance of _Annie_.

After _Annie _was finished, they went to Roger and Mimi's house for dinner and conversation before Drew and Sherrie went to their new house.

Roger and Mimi couldn't see how their lives could be even more perfect than they already were.

_Four months later_

Roger and Mimi were having a barbeque in their backyard when an extremely pregnant Sherrie and Drew came up the driveway, flanked by their children.

"Drew and Sherrie, this is my best friend, Mark Cohen, his wife Ashley and their kids – daughters Tina, Diana and Sofia. Their son is visiting from college, his name is Blaine." Roger made introductions.

"It's nice to meet you, Drew and Sherrie." Mark said, shaking Drew's hand and kissed Sherrie on the cheek. Ashley hugged Drew and Sherrie.

"These are our children – Jovi, Helena-Tatiana and another little girl. We have a name picked out, but we're not telling anyone." Sherrie told Ashley and Mark. Ashley motioned for her kids to play with the Boley children. Blaine was currently chatting with Collins.

Roger smiled at Mimi, who was also expecting – she and Roger were expecting a little boy and planned on naming him Alexander Michael.

"How are you doing, Meems?" Collins asked, coming over to them.

"I'm doing great. I'm about three weeks away from my due date." Mimi told him, taking Collins' hand in hers and placed it on her belly.

"What are you naming your baby?" Collins inquired.

"We have a name picked out, but we're not saying anything." Mimi said. "We're having a little boy."

"I wish Angel was alive to see him." Collins said, tears in his eyes.

"I know. I wish she was, too." Roger piped up, getting Collins another beer from the cooler. Maureen and Joanne were the only ones who couldn't make it – their daughter, Kloey, was sick.

As Roger dished out hot dogs, chicken, turkey dogs, burgers, turkey burgers and cheeseburgers, he thought about his life with his beautiful wife and children. He and Mimi had celebrated their tenth year together, which didn't seem possible.

_Three weeks later_

Mimi and Roger were now at the hospital and in a delivery room. Mimi's little boy was on his way and she was doing great.

Twenty minutes later, she held her new son in her arms.

"He's perfect." Roger whispered, kissing Mimi's forehead.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Roger looked up and saw Drew enter the room, flanked by Jovi and Helena-Tatiana.

"Sherrie just had our daughter, Sara Nicole." Drew whispered, looking at his nephew asleep in Mimi's arms. "He's a handsome little guy."

"How long ago was Sara born?" Roger asked.

"Fifteen minutes ago. What about – um – what did you name him?" Drew inquired.

"Alexander Michael. He was born ten minutes ago." Roger said.

Drew stayed for a minute longer, then motioned for Jovi and Helena-Tatiana to follow him out of the room.

Roger held his son as Mimi slept, softly singing to him.

Mimi was right – how could their family be any more perfect?


End file.
